Love and War
by Vitty Rose
Summary: After getting cheated on, Naruto leaves his small town Konoha only to return 6 years laters, but what he doesn't know is no one dumps Sasuke Uchiha and gets away with it. AU SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto…

**Warning:**This is rated M for a reason… So get use to it.

**Vitty Rose:**Hey this is an edit of chapter one, and I combined it with chapter two. I didn't edit chapter two that I combined. e.e Anyway I put them together so the new second chapter will be my new writing style. Also please excuse this chapter, I know its bad but I promise the second will at least halfway decent thank you. ^-^

**~SasuNaru~**

Naruto smiled to himself. It was just last week he started to go out with his biggest crush. Yes he was only 10, but called young love for a reason, right? Naruto didn't really understand it, he just knew who he planned to be with for the rest of his life. He planned to grow up and marry Sasuke Uchiha, that's right Sasuke Uchiha, yes they were both guys but that didn't stop Iruka.

Right now Naruto was getting ready to pick up Sasuke, so they could walk home together. They have been doing this since they started going out, just last week matter of fact.

Naruto stopped in front of the classroom when he heard someone talking inside. Naruto quickly ducked behind the door, as he listened in. He could only make out one of the voices, that being his boyfriend Sasuke, and the other probably another fan-girl, trying to steal away his man.

Was Naruto going to walk in there and tell her to back off? No. He'd let Sasuke do that for him, and when she runs out crying he'd laugh at her, and Sasuke and him would walk home together. Naruto smirked, okay so he was a little mean.

"So what do you want Karin?" Naruto started to listen in.

"I… um… was um… wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" Naruto smiled to himself this was the part where Sasuke told her she was a slut, and she'd come running out crying. I would then walk in there,and blush when Sasuke asked if I was listening, I'd nod and tell me that I was the only one for him, then we would walk to my house holding hands.

"And why would I go out with you?" '_Not quite like what I thought'_ , Naruto thought.

"Well…" Naruto took a peak around the door when she stopped talking. He noticed she was a bright red head with glasses, also Naruto noticed Sasuke was leaning agent one of the desk. It surprised Naruto that he was letting this Karin girl get so close to him. "I could always give you way more then that stupid blond kid." Naruto glared at her.

"Oh really…" Naruto watched a smirk play on to Sasuke lips, "Show me." Naruto eyes went wide as this Karin girl leaned closer to Sasuke capturing his lips. To make matters worse from this angle it didn't even look like he was bothering to push her away.

Naruto could fill tears start to invade his vision as he noticed that the hands that should of been pushing that bitch off of him, were now tangled in her hair.

Naruto stepped away from the door, no he wasn't going to watch this anymore. Wiping the tears from his eyes Naruto made his way home. Alone. He'd think of what to do when he got there, Iruka could help him.

**~SasuNaru~**

When Naruto got home he collapsed on the sofa, not bothering to take off his shoes, or warn Iruka that he was back. Naruto finally started to cry, finally letting the emotions of what Sasuke do to him come to him.

Iruka quickly went to Naruto's side. Taking Naruto into his arms, he let Naruto soak his shirt. Iruka slowly rocked Naruto in his arms to try and calm him down. "Shh, Naruto it's okay."

Iruka's heart broke at that moment, never had he seen Naruto so... broken. Naruto finally started to clam down, his breathing slowing down. Just as he opened his mouth to say something there was a light knock on the door, Naruto glared at the door.

"Give me a second, I'm going to see who it is," Naruto nodded, curling into a ball as Iruka went and answered the door, "Sasuke what are you doing here? Why didn't you come back here like usual?"

"Is Naruto here?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Yeah he's on the couch? Do you know why he was crying?" Iruka asked.

"He was crying? I didn't see him after school, so that's why I came straight here." Sasuke said worriedly.

Iruka nodded "Well then why don't you come in I'm sure Naruto woul-"

"NOOO!" Naruto cried, unsuccessfully slamming the door shut on Sasuke. Iruka held the door.

"Naruto calm down, Sasuke just came here to see if you were alright." Iruka tried to tell Naruto, who was trying really hard to shut the door.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM ANYMORE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto as he tried to run off. "Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto started to claw at Sasuke's hand then started to scream at Sasuke again. "DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THE HANDS YOU TOUCHED HER WITH!" With that Naruto pushed the stunned Sasuke, making him lose his grip on Naruto's wrist. When Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist, Naruto quickly slammed the door, locking it.

Iruka watched Naruto slump agents the door, as the tears started to run down Naruto's face again.

"Naru-" Iruka started, but was interrupted.

BANG! BANG! BANG! "NARUTO OPEN UP, NOW!" Iruka went over to Naruto and picked him up, laying him down on the couch.

Sasuke stood outside banging on the door, no one broke up with him. So he was kissed by a girl… and kissed her back, but hell it wasn't even that good.

Sasuke backed away from the door. Naruto couldn't ignore him forever, no he'd have to talk to him Monday morning at school. With that thought in mind Sasuke headed home.

"Naruto are you okay?" Iruka asked taking a seat next to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Iruka and shook his head. "No." Naruto buried his head into lap pulling his legs to him. "I thought he liked me. I'm so stupid." Naruto sobbed.

Iruka hugged Naruto to his chest. "No you're not, you'll see Monday morning. You'll already for-"

"I'm not going." Naruto stated simply.

Iruka laughed, "Naruto you have to go to school, what you plan on never going again?" Naruto nodded. Iruka sighed pushing Naruto off his chest to look Naruto in the eyes. Naruto just kept his eyes down.

"Naruto…" Naruto looked up with his shinning blue eyes, Iruka felt himself melt. "So are you saying we move?" Iruka asked, skeptically. Naruto's eyes widened, but then grinned. "No. No. No. No. No." Naruto looked down; Iruka saw he was on the brink of tears again.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." Iruka stood up and went to dial an old friend. Iruka shook his head, he couldn't believe he was considering moving.

"_Hello?_"

Iruka smiled. "Kakashi?"

"_Iruka?"_

"Hey Kakashi, I was… Um… wondering if your offer to move in was still available?"

Iruka could here shuffling in the background. _"Of course, I can't wait to see you. When were you planning to move in?"_

Iruka bit his lip. "As soon as possible, like this weekend; if that's not a problem."

"_No it's not a problem, why so sudden may I ask?"_ Iruka sighed. _"If it's too much you don't have to tell me."_

Iruka smiled. "It's not that… I'll tell you when we get there. It would probably be easier on Naruto that way."

"_Alright sounds good. See you…. Sunday then?"_

"Yep see you then." Iruka hung up the phone. He turned to Naruto who was looking at him questionably.

"What are you doing just sitting there for? PACK!" Naruto's eyes widened, but then smiled, running up to Iruka and giving him a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet we have a lot of packing to do, so you start to get your things together, and I'm going to go out and buy packing boxes, okay?" Naruto nodded, running off to his room.

Iruka shook his head; it was going to be a long weekend.

~SasuNaru~

Naruto put the last box in the moving van. Iruka started the car as Naruto jumped in buckling his seat belt.

Naruto watched as the small town Konaha went past him. He almost regretted moving till he saw the Uchiha Mansion. After seeing it Naruto turned to look out the front window and smiled, a new start was coming around, no more Konaha, no more Sasuke, or so he thought.

**~6 years later**, Naruto Age: 16~

Naruto grabbed his bag from the locker slamming the door, with his foot. One thing Naruto hated was Mondays, he could already see Iruka scolding him about his report card. He sighed and made his way to the bus.

Naruto opened his door, only to see Kakashi and Iruka going at it... again. "God, get a room!" Naruto didn't wait for a replay and headed up the steps to his room, shutting the door behind him, and throwing his book bag on the ground grabbing the latest issue of Bleach, and started to read.

**Knock! Knock! **"Naruto can we come in, we need to talk." Naruto looked up from his book to see Iruka and Kakashi, opening the door and coming into the room.

Naruto sat up setting his book on the nightstand, "If this about the detention I got, It wasn't my fault, the teacher was just way to easy to prank."

"Detention?" Iruka raised an eye brow crossing his arms, "you got another detention?"

"Wait this isn- I mean what detention- What were we talking about, pfft, your hearing things." Naruto looked away.

Iruka just shook his head, "Anyway, I'll talk to you about that later, but right now Kakashi and I have something to tell you."

It was Naruto's turn to raise an eye brow, "I hate to brake it to you guys, but I pretty much knew you guy's were going out since you got married two years ago."

"Ha ha ha, now shut up I'm being serious here." Iruka said with a scowl.

"Fine I'm listing," Naruto said with a huff.

"Good," Iruka sucked in a breath then stared straight at Naruto, "Were moving."

"Wha-"

Iruka interrupted him, "The company Kakashi worked for was sold to another corporation, but instead of firing Kakashi they decided to move him to another one of there company's, and were Kakashi goes I go, and where I go, you go."

Naruto just sighed running a hand trough his hair, "Well I guess I don't have much say in this do I?" Iruka shook his head, "Then I'm on board, where are we moving to?"

Naruto didn't miss the look that Iruka gave to Kakashi, then Iruka turned back to Naruto, and sighed. "Konaha." Naruto's eye's widened.

"No." Naruto stated simply.

"Naruto I-"

"No! I said NO! I promised I'd never go back, ever."

Iruka gave Naruto a sad look, and sat next to Naruto, nodding to Kakashi to leave them alone, Kakashi left instantly. "Naruto." Iruka sighed, taking Naruto and hugging him to his chest. Naruto looked up at Iruka. Iruka looked straight into Naruto's bright blue eye's, brushing Naruto's hair behind his head. "I really want this." Iruka whispered, "this is a great opportunity for Kakashi."

"What about your job, your a teacher you can't just leave."

"Well, actually I can, I'm going to finish out the week, so are you, I was offered a substitute job in Konaha high, One of the teachers is about to give birth, so they need a teacher with experience that can teach, not just random substitute."

Naruto sighed, "you know why I don't want to go back." Iruka smiled sadly, and nodded.

"It's true, you do have a past there, but..." Iruka started, "you can't run away forever."

"Yes I can."

Iruka laughed, "No you can't, and your coming with us whether you like it or not, understand?" Naruto stayed silent as Iruka got up to exit the room, he stopped at the door. "I expect you to have all the things you want to packed by the end the week, because if it's not packed it's not coming." With that Iruka exited the room, shutting the door.

~SasuNaru~

After a day of mopping Naruto started to pack with the saying in mind 'If you can't beat it, Join it.' So he did, he knew he was no chance up agent Iruka, so he started to pack the things he loved the most, his fox posters, frog collectables, and of course can't forget the anime.

Naruto only went to school for three day, there he said good bye to his only real friend, Kyubbi.

With all the boxes in the moving truck, Naruto jumped into the passenger seat. Kakashi, left three day's before them to get the new house set up, before Iruka and Naruto got there.

The ride to Konaha to was an extremely boring and long ride for Naruto, it was a 5hr ride max, So leaving Friday Morning they where able to get to Konaha by Eleven pm.

Naruto sighed as he entered his old town, everything was so different, unfortunately you could still see the great Uchiha mansion, above the rest of the house's and buildings in Konaha. Now it wasn't as if Konaha hadn't change, it had, a lot in fact. It was now huge booming town with more life then ever. More business had opened up, making more people come and live in the so called 'Village hidden in the leaf's'. That's what the old town use to be called, for it's vast amount of trees surrounding the town.

Naruto sighed as they passed of things he remembered, for insistence the old play ground in which he use to play with his young buddy Konahomaru, until this moment he had totally forgot about him. Naruto glared at the new nice looking row a big businesses at what use to be a huge field, a beautiful field of all different types of plants. One thing though that never changed was the Hokage Mountain, that surrounded the town, giving it a nice border look, And of course carved into the mountain was faces of those who helped make the town what it was, the hokages. Naruto noticed a new face carved into the mountain a women, he could only imagine what she did to get on there.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts as the car stopped in front of what Naruto assumed was his new house. Naruto got out of the car sprinting into the house, excited to see where he'd now be living. The living room and the Kitchen were connected, only splitting them by counter's. The kitchen was yellow, with a light green ceiling. A table was in the far left corner, with four chair's, and what Naruto assumed was a Cabinet with a fridge, next to it and a stove on the far side.

The living room had red walls with the picture's of all of Iruka, Naruto, and Kakashi posted everywhere. I turned to the staircase, with was located on the far wall in the living room.

At the stop of the staircase there was four room's and a sliding door that led out to a deck, that over looked the backyard.

The first door was a office, with all of Kakashi's stuff he needs to work at home. The second room was Iruka and Kakashi's room that, and have there own master bath. The third room was another bathroom, simple blue tails with frog print wallpaper.

The last room at the top of the staircase was what Naruto assumed was his room. The room was medium size, with orange and blue wall paper, a black ceiling, on the wall across from the door was a window, with a bed underneath it. On the wall adjacent to the door was Naruto's dresser and a computer desk. Along the wall's were picture of Naruto's old friends, and poster's of Naruto's favorite band Rasengan.

Naruto smiled flopping down on his bed falling asleep instantly, the long drive finally getting to him.

~SasuNaru~

Naruto woke up to the smell of freshly made pancake's. Stumbling down the steps Naruto finally made it down stairs only to be pulled into a crushing hug, by a man in a green suit.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFULL FRIEND!" The green guy said.

"C-can't Breath~" Naruto choked out.

"Oh sorry," Naruto was finally let go, he slide to the floor trying to catch his breath. "Sometimes I forget my own youth." Naruto hesitantly looked up at this guy who hugged him to death, he had a very tight green suit on with a green vest to match it.

"You can call me Might Guy." The guy now called Guy did a thumbs up, winking.

Naruto stood up holding out his hand, "Name's Naruto Uzamaki." Guy grabbed Naruto's hand with both of his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto, but I'd like to introduce you to my son Rock Lee."

Naruto looked over just in time to be glumped again by a man in a green suit.

"C-can't breath~" Naruto said again.

"Sorry my youthful friend, I get carried away sometimes." The man known as Lee finally let Naruto go, making Naruto fall again.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rock Lee." The Rock Lee character looked like a mini version of the Might Guy only he didn't where a vest, only a very tight green suit.

Naruto stood up again, only this time took a fighting stance ready to defend his self of any more, green suited youthful people who decided jump him again. Seeing none Naruto relaxed.

"Oh Naruto I see you've met our new Neighbor's," Naruto looked over to see Iruka come out from behind the counter putting down a plate of pancake's on the table.

"Neighbor's?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, and not only that, Guy is also the P.E. Teacher at the school your going to be going to." I looked at Guy sceptically, "and Rock Lee goes there too, so you too can become great friends."

"Yes! That's a youthful plan, and I can introduce Naruto-kun here to my other friends, we'll all get along youthfully." Rock Lee inquired.

"That's a great idea Naruto would love to meet them." Naruto looked at Iruka with wide eyes, no he didn't.

"Awesome, Naruto-kun I can't wait for you to meet them, were all meeting at the Cafe at 2:00." Naruto looked at the clock it was 1:00 now, he couldn't believe he slept that long.

"Great," Naruto muttered to himself, could already see it, a group of green suited people bouncing around yelling about youthful things. "Sounds fun." Naruto added out loud this time.

Naruto dug into the pancakes, not really looking froward to meeting more people in green suit's. He'd probably end up losing a rib or two...

As soon as Naruto got done eating he took a quick bath and changed into his usual, orange pant's black shoe's and orange jacket, then headed out the door to meet Rock Lee's friends.

Naruto sighed fallowing Rock Lee... walking, because as Lee pointed out, 'driving was for the unyouthful', so now he was stuck in a half run, half jog, because they didn't want to be late. To make it worse every time Naruto got ahead of Rock Lee, he claimed it was the start of a youthful race, only for Naruto to remind him he didn't know the way to the cafe.

Naruto took a breather when he finally was able to sit down. Naruto looked around as Rock Lee sat down beside him. The cafe was only a block away and Naruto had just about enough running for the day.

"Youth." Lee yelled and started to jog on track, Naruto just shook his head. "If Naruto-kun can't walk then I shall make it a mission to be able to carry you there."

Naruto's eye bugged out of his socks, "WHAT!" but unfortunately for Naruto it was too late, Rock lee grabbed him and in one quick move he threw Naruto onto his back and started to run.

"AHHH! What the hell put me down." Naruto yelled but he didn't think Rock Lee could hear him for the fact Rock Lee kept chanting 'Youth, Youth' till they got to the cafe.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when Lee finally put him down. "Don't EVER do that again." Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun there already in there we must hurry." Naruto rolled his eye's and looked through the window of the cafe, it seemed there weren't any people in green skin tight suits in there, thank god.

So after getting his bearings back together, Naruto finally walk through the cafe's door with Lee. "Youthful friends, I have brought another person to join us." Naruto looked over to where Rock Lee was shouting at there was two tables pulled together to make one big table, and already had almost all the seats taken.

"Lee! What have we said about shouting?" A girl with very pink hair turned around to glare at Rock Lee, then smiled when she noticed Naruto's presence. "And who is that next to you Lee?"

"Why Sakura-chan this is my new neighbor Naruto-kun," Naruto gave a settle wave.

"Well come join us, you don't have to worry were not all as 'youthful' as Lee," said the girl named Sakura, and with a few chairs moved around, Naruto found himself sitting between Sakura and a dude with spiky hair... asleep.

"Oh don't mind him, that's Shikamaru you'll never find him awake." The girl next Shikamaru held out her hand out to him. "Name's Tamari, I'm this sleepy heads girlfrien," Naruto shook her hand, then she pointed at the red head and the brunet with purple markings on his face. "And those two are my younger brothers Konkaro and Gaara, Gaara's the youngest," Naruto gave them a wave.

"Naruto Uzamaki, and just like bushy-brow over there said I'm his new neighbor." Naruto gave his famous grin.

"Well welcome Naruto." Tamari said with a smile.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, but truthfully I was expecting people in green tights running around exclaiming about 'youth'." Tamari laughed at that.

"Anyway, those two over there," She pointed to a girl with short black hair and another guy with a gray hoodie and purple triangles on his face. "That's Hinata and-"

"Name's Kiba, and it's nice to meet you blondie," Kiba said with a grin.

Naruto grinned back, "You to dog-breath." The grin on Kiba's face dropped.

"I-it's n-nice to m-meet you N-naruto-kun." The girl next to Kiba started to blush madly averting her eye's and started to play with her fingers. _Now this girl is weird,_ Naruto thought.

"Oh and last but not least, the really quite guy on the other side of Kiba, is Shino."

Sakura leaned in close to me, "And whatever you do don't smash any bugs in front of him, he'll literally go insane." Naruto gave a nod he was glad he knew what to not so now.

"Oh and we have one more coming his name is Choji, do not mention his wight, you don't want to know what happened to the last person that did," Naruto gulped he didn't want to know that's for sure.

Naruto smiled at everyone, despite what he thought they were going to be they were actually way better then he expected, he couldn't wait to start the school year out with his new friends.

~SasuNaru~

**Vitty Rose:** Hey this is an edit of the original first chapter, plus I add chapter two to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vitty Rose:** Ello Everyone, hehe. I know, and I haven't given up on the story so don't worry, I'm just very unmotivated to write this one compared to the others. I know right. Anyway new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't own Naruto even if pigs did fly.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

Alright, so school. Very boring. If Naruto didn't like school in Tokyo what made Iruka think he would like it here?

"Come on Naruto get on right now!" Iruka yelled, Naruto just snuggled into his pillow more covering himself with the blanket, "FINE! I had it, KAKASHI! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND GET NARUTO OUT OF HIS BED THIS ISTENT!" Naruto gulped, this couldn't be good. Kakashi hated getting up earl-

"AHHHH!" Naruto foot was grabbed harshly and he crashed into the floor. HeI turned around, though he wished he wouldn't have, because as soon as Naruto did Kakashi ripped the blanket off of him, and growled. "I'm up, I'm up! I swear, see look." Naruto jumped up and started to put on the cloths Iruka got him. "Just go back to bed." Naruto reassured. Iruka was at his doorway with a smirk. Naruto glared at him, while Kakashi sluggishly retreated from the room, with Naruto's blanket.

"Now when your done changing meet me down in the kitchen to eat breakfast, and then we'll leave for school." With that Iruka left to leave me to change. Naruto winced my face still hurt from crashing into the floor. He knew he should have just got up, or tomorrow he could just play sick. Yeah that's a good Idea.

Naruto got dressed quickly grabbing his bag and heading to the kitchen, Iruka just got done filling his plate with eggs a bacon. "Yum~" Naruto quickly dug into my food, while Iruka talked.

"Alright so when we get there you have to go see the principal, she will give you your schedule and the rules of the school, I expect you to be on your best behavior for her." Naruto nodded, not really paying attention. He ate his food fast, maybe if he hurried he could find Kiba and the rest of the guys.

As soon as Naruto was done he grabbed his back pack full of the new note books, and text books he would need. Iruka always one step a head of him, was already in the car getting it started. Naruto laughed at Iruka as he pointed at his watch for me to hurry up.

…...

It didn't take long to get to the new school, though Naruto was surprised at the size, way bigger then what it was whenhe was little, though small compared to the one in Tokyo. But like all schools in Japan it had a status to up hold.

**Konohamaru Highschool** That was the name of Naruto's school, Naruto knew why he was here. The only real reason he was accepted into this school was because of Kakashi. Though in truth Naruto didn't know weather to hug Kakashi for believing he can achieve so much, or to punch him for putting him up to such a high standard.

The good thing is Naruto found out the other day while hanging out with the guys was that most of them went to this school. Well all except Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro they went to a equal rival school named Sunagakure**. **All because there dad owned the school or something.

Getting out of his thoughts, Naruto headed up to the office. He had yet to see anyone he knew, no surprise there. Naruto stopped when he finally came to the door that said 'OFFICE' and knocked. A soft 'come in' was heard right after Naruto didn't bother to wait any longer.

The office was small, it was mostly just two rooms, the first room had a reception desk with a women with short black hair behind it, talking on the phone. There was also a couple of chairs around the room, the receptionist motioned for him to take one as she finished the call. The door to the far end read 'Sarutobi' Naruto looked at it confused, why did that name look so familiar?

"You may go in." Was a quite reply from behind the desk that broke Naruto out of him thoughts.

Naruto slowly opened the door, to revile a old man with white hair, smoking a pipe. "Hello, you are?"

Naruto narrowed his eye, then it all hit him at once. "OLD MAN! How's it been?"

Naruto almost laughed when he noticed the guy twitch, before his eye's widened. "Naruto?" Naruto nodded, "Man you've got big how have you've been? Where have you been?"

Naruto sighed sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "In Tokyo, I've been living there for the longest time. We just moved back here because Kakashi, my dad's you know Iruka's husband got transferred her for a job."

"Oh Iruka, how is he?"

"Well he's working here. You should know that."

The old guys eye's widened, "Really? That must be the Iruka we hired, I recognized the name didn't thing much about it though. I'll have to catch up with him later. You know Konohmaru missed you a lot when you left." Naruto sighed, yeah he missed that little guy to.

"How is he? He's not to mad at me is he?" Naruto asked, he wouldn't be surprised though if Kono was mad at him, he did leave with out any goodbye.

"Surprisingly no."

"Really?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Really, he said he knew you better then anyone even though he is young, he said there had to be a reason for you leaving so suddenly, so there was no point in being mad. He was upset for the longest time, but that was about it." Naruto smiled, if your wondering Kono was like Naruto's little apprentice. Naruto taught Kono everything he knew, and Kono listened to everything like he was a god. Even had a little gang, and everyone of them would call him Boss. Naruto missed the little dude, he had to be in 7-8 grade.

"Hey is he still living with you, is it okay to see him after school?"

Sarutobi smiled, "Of course, I think that would be an excellent idea. He would be thrilled to see you. I'll talk to Iruka later and tell him your coming to my house after school." Naruto smiled and nodded. "Good, now that, that's over lets get started on why your in here."

Naruto sighed, he really didn't want to go over school work. "Alright well your record shows you went to a really good school in Tokyo and got a little over average which is good. You took all of the basic classes, Japanese language, English, mathematics, and Science, so we put you back into those. As for the classes you major in, Physical Education and Music every Tuesday, Thursday. And for Monday, Wendsday and Friday. We have you in Networking, and Advanced Business.

"Now you only have two brakes in the school each lasts 25 minutes, you may chose where to go at that time, weather to eat lunch or hang around class. I expect you to have a club picked out by the end of the week, as you know you may participate in any or many clubs as you wish, just as long as your apart of them. You already missed this schools opening festival, but the sports festival is coming up relatively soon.

"As you know Uzumaki, our school has high standards, the twenty students with the lowest school average will be called into the school board for a evaluation as another chance so to say, if you are seen unfit you will be kicked from the school. As for the top twenty students with the highest scores, they will have privileges that no other student has. Like receiving free lunch from the school, getting free time from school, more brakes, but only as long as you have the highest grade. Our school is the top school in Konha, and we mean to keep it that way.

"Here is your schedule, and key to your locker, as for your school uniform it seems you don't have one at the moment. After school today make sure you go to the inventory room to get yourself one. We'll let it slip for today and only today." Sarutobi handed him his stuff, before standing up and motioning Naruto to the door, "I expect to hear great things from you Uzumaki, make me proud." With that Naruto was pushed out of the old mans office. Naruto sighed it was going to be a long day. Naruto did a once over on his schedule. His home room was B 208, Naruto sighed and made his way out.

"Well here it is." Naruto muttered to himself before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Naruto opened the door, adjusting his book-bag. The classroom as it seem was already started, the teacher was a tall women with a creepy smile with a tan trench coat and fish net shirt. '_Is that even aloud?_' Naruto asked himself. "Well you must be the new student. Welcome, I am your teacher Mitarashi-sensei, or you can just call me Anko. I'm not one for the formal talk. Got it! Good! Now introduce yourself to the class I don't have all day."

"Um... Okay..." Naruto finally stood and looked to the class. It was relatively a average size class. As for the students they all lot bored half, of them not even paying attention. As for the school uniforms The guys were wearing a usual black suit, except had a green undershirt, and an orange swirl on the side arm with a leaf symbol on the back. As for the girls they had the green dress shirt with a long black skirt. With the same symbols as the guys. _'It's not the worst school uniforms I've seen.'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto sighed, _'Might as well get this over with'_. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto, but you can just call me Naruto. I just moved here from Tokyo, it's nice to meet you all." Naruto gave a wave and a smile. Naruto missed the widened eye's of a black haired stranger from the back. He also missed the smirk that played on the mans lips.

"Naruto! Yo, Naruto dude!" Naruto grinned at the familiar voice. Kiba waved from the third row, with a grin that matched Naruto's.

"Well thanks for that Inuzuka." The teacher said with a glare, making Kiba sink back into his seat. "Thank you, since you and Uzumaki obviously know each other already I'll let him sit next to you." Naruto smiled quickly taking the empty seat next to Kiba. "Good now onto with what we were talking about before the interruption," The Anko glanced at Naruto, before turning to the board. "The sports festival." Someone in front raised there hand. "Yes what is it?"

"Isn't the sports festival, like 2 months away?" Anko's face seemed to heat up for a second as she realized that yes, the sports festival was 2 months away.

"It's never hurt to be prepared early!" Anko sighed, "Whatever just do whatever you want, finish homework or something." And with that Anko was at her computer typing away.

"So new guy, what's it like in Tokyo?" "Yeah, what's it like?" Students suddenly started to surround Naruto, asking him different questions.

"I don't know, the same as here, just less people."

"Did you ever see any famous stars there?" "Was it really like super busy?"

"HEY! Settle down, before I make you all sit in silence understand!" Naruto sighed a sigh of relief as the students slowly started to move away.

"So Naruto have you decided what club your going to join?" Kiba asked.

"No not really, I don't really know what kind of clubs there are." Naruto answered with a shrug.

"Great, then you can join my club."

Naruto raised a brow, "You have a club?"

Kiba nodded, then shrugged. "Well its really not technically a club, but we have it on school records as a club so it counts."

"What kind of club is it?"

"Well truth be told it's mostly just there so we can say were in a club, but the name of it is the game club. Basically the whole hour of club we just play random games, and the loser has to by everyone lunch or a punishment depending on the winners choice."

"Punishment?" _That doesn't sound good._

"Well more like you have to do whatever the winner says." Kiba shrugged, "So wanna join."

"Uh, why not, what do I have to lose."

"You'd be surprised." Kiba laughed, before the bell rung signaling next class.

_~SasuNaru~ _

So as for the school day, to Naruto it felt like forever. Ever other teacher seemed to be as crazy as the first. And to make it worse he felt like there was always someone watching him. It was a weird feeling, it didn't seem to go away till the last bell rung signaling the end of school. The only good thing about the day seemed to be he had a lot of his new friends most of his classes which helped out a lot.

Naruto grinned shutting his locker, he was so glad this day was over, kinda. He still need to see the old man, about his uniform, talk to Iruka about going over to see Konohamaru, and join the gamer club. So much for the day being over.

It didn't take long to get to Iruka's class room. Luckily for Naruto Iruka was still in the room putting up papers. "Hey Ruka!"

"Hey Naruto why aren't you heading home?"

"About that, I found out the principal is Sarutobi, you remember him. Well he's going to take me to see Kono I haven't seen him in so long, so I'll be back late."

"Alright well that's fine just make sure your back in time for dinner. You can tell me all about how your first day of school was. Oh and I already picked up your uniform, I'll make sure it's put up and ready to be worn tomorrow." Naruto nodded and waved making his way out the door.

"Hey man, are you coming to club today?" Kiba asked, meeting Naruto halfway to the principals office.

"No not today, I'm going to meet an old friend, but I'll meet up with you tomorrow."

"Alright, well you snooze you lose, catch you later." Naruto waved him goodbye stopping at the principals office.

"Glad you could make it Naruto, I'm assuming you talked to Iruka." Naruto nodded. "And have picked out a club?" Naruto nodded again. "Great then lets get going. Konohamaru can't wait to meet you."

"Wait so he knows I'm coming?" Naruto questioned.

"Nope." Naruto just nodded, he should have figured so.

**~SasuNaru~**

**Vitty Rose****:** So that's the end of the new chapter two, hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be more focused around Sasuke and how he's been doing. Oh I know so excited! Till next time, review we have cookies. ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Vitty Rose:** As you requested a new chapter lols. I want to thank all those who review on the last one, and those that Fav'd and alerted. Thank you ^-^! Sasuke's in for it lols. Hopefully this clears up some confusion.

**Warning:** Grammar...? And tiredness...

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't own Naruto even if pigs **DID** fly...

_**~SasuNaru~**_

Sasuke Uchiha had always been a heart throb, lady killer, guy killer. Whatever, it worked. But there was one person that had slip right throw his fingers. One person who made him so pissed off just thinking of him. Yes him. Sasuke Uchiha never considered himself gay per-say, more bi then anything.

But that's were he went wrong. As a child being rich and loved by everyone, he was brought up to believe that he was the best in everything, so he deserved to have anything he wanted. And what he wanted was a little blonde kid by the named of Uzumaki Naruto. He had no idea what commitment meant. Why would he, he was only 10.

So it should be no surprise when a red head girl named Karin asked to go out with him, Sasuke would ask 'What could you give me?'. Because to him why couldn't he have two people going out with him? Naruto gave him cookies, and food. This Karin girl could give him what Naruto didn't. And so that's what brought him to that damn kiss. He knew he heard feet hustle away, but didn't think much of it until he heard some kids said something about a blonde kid running off on the brink of tears. He never thought that Naruto would actually catch him. Truth be told he didn't even understand why Naruto was so mad. To Sasuke there was no problem with going out with two people. Naruto didn't think that way. And Sasuke learned that the hard way.

So when Sasuke first came to Naruto's house, he was very surprised to see Naruto crying. Though what he never expected what his little ten year old mind could comprehend was brake up. Him Sasuke Uchiha was always perfect people didn't brake up with him. No Sasuke was the one to brake up with them. To Sasuke his mind asked 'who was Naruto to brake up with him'. So after more yelling and frustration he decided he'd just talk to Naruto at school. Naruto could not, not talk to him a school.

Oh course Sasuke was wrong, he didn't understand, how could he understand. Naruto never came back, how could Naruto not come back? Did that mean he'd never really see Naruto anymore? It hurt him. For the first time in his life he realized he couldn't have everything and anything he wanted. And when he went to Naruto's house after school to see if he was just not coming that day. He didn't expect to see a completely empty house. And he cried, not for the fact he didn't couldn't see Naruto anymore, because in that moment he realized that not everything was about him.

But that realization, opened Sasuke's eyes. He started to notice people around him more. The only reason people wanted near Sasuke was of what he had, not who he was. Even his own parents just gave him what he wanted so he'd leave him alone. How had he not noticed before? Oh that's right he was so full of himself that he didn't take notice. But he was happy that way, everything was better that way.

So over the years Sasuke tried to go back to his idealized little world. But every time he tried he could only think of that one little boy that slipped through his fingers. So he eventually gave up. Yes Uchiha Sasuke gave up. So slowly he started not to care completely, and just turned into a mean uncaring shell. It only made the girls want him more, and the men hate him for who he was.

Now Sasuke Uchiha never imagined in a thousand years that Naruto would show up in front of him again. He was barely even cared for the class in the first place, and almost skipped that day just because he could, but something told him to stay, so he did. And he was glad him did.

Six years, it had been six fucking years that this blonde left him, and now that he was back Sasuke was determined to make Naruto's his. If not just to prove that he could have anyone and anything he wanted, so things could go back to the way they were.

Now don't get Sasuke wrong he didn't have any feelings for Naruto. Then why was he doing this? He was doing this to make Naruto feel as stupid as he felt all those years. He would make Naruto love him so much that no matter what he did to him Naruto would always come back, then and only then, he would crush him. Like Naruto did to him. Sasuke smirked watching Naruto as he gave a small wave to the class. Oh yes, Naruto Uzumaki was going to pay.

_**~SasuNaru~ **_**To Naruto ^-^**

"Are you sure this isn't any troubleSarutobi-sensai?" Naruto asked again buckling up.

"None at all, he'll be glad to see you! Now stop complaining or I'll leave you at a curb somewhere."

"So where are we going right now?" Naruto asked, messing around with the old mans music. Changing the station every five seconds.

"Were going to pick him up from the school- And will you stop messing with that!" Sarutobi glared at Naruto smacking his fingers away.

"Sorry!" Naruto put his hands up in defense.

It was only a ten minute drive to the Junior High, Naruto was starting to sweat from getting so nervous. He wondered how much Kono had changed. He couldn't see him changed that much, probably still a brat.

"Alright are you ready?" Sarutobi asked, "He should be coming out the doors soon." And soon Konohamaru did, he came walking out with two other, and Naruto recolonized them right away. Moegi and Udon, they still look almost to alike. Udon as it seemed still had a problem with the common cold, Moegi actually did look a little different, she had grown from a small size and turned into a cute little girl. Though by the way she would occasionally blush at something Kono said I would say she was pretty much taken.

"Hey Kono!" Naruto yelled, waving and talking like he'd seen him everyday.

Konohamaru's eye's widened, as did the other two "BOSS!" Naruto grinned as Kono running up to him. Naruto held his arms open waiting for the huge, but was soon in the ground clutching his stomach from the punch he received there.

"I guess I deserved that." Naruto said with one hand on his stomach the other on the car pulling helping pull himself up. Kono looked pissed, the other two just look surprised. The old man was grinning like he knew that was going to happen, that bastard!

"Damn right you deserved that!" Kono yelled, "No goodbye! None nothing! I thought we were friends!"

"We are Kono when I left, I did it without thinking. It was a last minute choice thing." Kono just pouted folding his arms. "So do you forgive me, I'm terribly sorry!" Kono just shook his head not look at Naruto. Naruto smiled, "Want ramen? I can bye you ramen?" Kono seemed to be thinking, before looking up, "With extra noodles?" Naruto added.

Kono grinned, "Oh I can't stay mad at you forever boss!" Kono jumped on Naruto giving him a big hug.

"Oh and I perfected it!" Kono yelled digging into his bag pack before taking out his drawling book, flipping to a page. Naruto smirked, Kono still had it. It was a picture of not one but two women, very brilliantly drawn nude pushing themselves up together. And Sarutobi being the dirty old man he is leaned up agent the car trying to stop his nose bleed.

"Kono..." Naruto sighed, "I've grown up, and you need to to..." Kono held his head down in defeat, while Sarutobi look at Naruto in disbelief. Naruto grinned, "I MEAN COME ON KONAHAMARU! YOU CALL THAT PERFECT! WAIT TO YOU SEE THIS!" Naruto dived inside of the car for his back pack. Only to be pulled out and thrown to the ground by Sarutobi.

"Oh no you don't I'm not letting you show my grandson your nude pictures of girls!"Naruto and Kono frowned while Moegi and Udon just shook there heads. "Come on lets get going, I'm guessing you two are also coming to hang out?" Moegi and Udon nodded, following Naruto and Konohamaru into the car, before they took off.

"_So," Konohamaru_ whispered, nudging Naruto in the side, "_Are you going to show me those drawing's later?"_

Naruto smirked, "_Of course."_

"Alright were here." Sarutobi said pulling up to what Naruto wanted to say was a mansion.

"When did you guys get an up grade?" Naruto asked. The house looked beautiful on the outside, standing out from the two houses next to it.

"Well when I got hired as the principal of Konaha High. That pays well, especially when your very known and respected as the principal of a very prestigious school." Sarutobi informed.

"Well I know what I want to be now." Naruto muttered, getting out of the car.

"It's even better inside." Kono said with a smirk running inside with the other two. Naruto soon followed after. And it was just like Kono said the inside was much better. The basic layout was one of a old traditional Japanese house which should surprise Naruto much since the man always did like old things, but what really set it off is it had a nice mix of new house traits mixed in.

"I have to say Old man this is pretty incredible." Naruto yelled, taking his shoes off at the door, as did the rest.

"Glad you like it. I'll be up in my study, inform me when you need to go home I'll give you a ride." Sarutobi informed, with a smile before walk up the steps.

"So Boss, where have you been? What have you been doing?" Konohamaru asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah Naruto, what have you been doing?" Moegi added, sitting between Kono and Udon.

Naruto thought back what had he done in Tokyo? The truth was that Tokyo was just so boring to him. Nothing there every really appealed to him, he didn't have any real friends no one to really talk to. He was what you called an outcast, but he wasn't about to tell these guys that. He was to seem cool.

"Well where to start?" Naruto asked in a laughing tone.

Kono glared at him, "Oh I don't know how about where you went to?"

"Oh yeah that would be a good place to start. Well I was living in Tokyo with Iruka all up until last week."

The three gasped, but Kono was the first to speak, "Tokyo! Why were you in freaking Tokyo?"

"That..." Naruto took a breath looking away, before he gave a small smile to Kono, "is a story for another time."

Konohamaru pouted but other then that didn't press it. "So what was it like, did you meet any Celebrities?"

Naruto shook his head sadly, "Nope not a one, you'd think but I didn't really see any except when I went to a couple concerts."

"Well come on?"

"Come on what?" Naruto asked, raising a brow.

"Stop playing with us! We want to know about all those awesome pranks you played!" Kono said with a grin. Naruto smirked, if there was one thing he did it was pranks. One of the reasons for most of his detentions, and yes he still got an average score in school.

"Oh I've got some pranks for you!" The gang sat on the edge of there seats in excitement. "There was one prank I did on the principal of my old school, that almost got me expelled." Naruto said in a matter of a fact tone.

"Really what?"

Naruto smirked, "The old guy didn't see it coming. I had earlier got connections from some of the janitors in the school and they let me in a night."

"What happened what did you do?"

"Well the previous Principal in the school, was a tiny person a midget. So all the stuff in his office was small, and when they go the new Principal they just took all the things out and put it in a storing room. It was perfect for my plan." Naruto smirked. "With a little help from a couple of my friends, and the janitors permission we moved all the stuff small things back into the room, so when the principal went into he would think he grew a little to much." Naruto chuckled.

"What did he do when got into the room?"

"He panicked it was awesome. It wasn't till the others teachers calmed him down that he started to think straight, and didn't take him long to realize I was the one that did it." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Well, how did you not get expelled?"

"He couldn't find any real evidence on me so couldn't do anything about it except give me detention."

"Man that must have been fun, I've missed you so much." Kono jumped at Naruto giving him a big hug.

"Yeah me too, dork." Naruto squeezed Kono.

"So?" Kono asked asked stepping back.

"So what?" Naruto raised a brow.

"Wheres the awesome drawling?" Moegi and Udon just rolled there eyes at Kono.

"Thought you'd never ask."

_**~SasuNaru~**_

"You promise to come and visit me again?" Kono asked, "And not move away without me knowing?" Naruto rolled His eyes.

"Yes I promise. Now will you please let me go. I need to get home and eat diner." Naruto gave one last hug to Kono before waving goodbye to Moegi and Udon. They gave a little wave and smile.

"You better! I'm older now, I'll hunt your ass down!"

"KONOHAMARU!" Kono, jump at the voice as. Sarutobi gave him the eye. "Did I just here you say what I think you said?"

"No sir!"

"Good lets keep it that way, come on Naruto lets get you home before Iruka goes mother hen on you and calls around."

"Alright." Naruto said groggily getting in the car.

"You better call!" Kono yelled as Sarutobi pulled out of the driveway.

"Thanks again for taking me to see Kono."

"Ah don't worry about it, I haven't seen Konohamaru that happy since you were here last time, I'm glad he got to see you." Naruto smiled at him focusing on the road, yes it was good to see Kono again, and of course his little band people.

"So I heard you say something about wanting to be a Principal?"

"Well I haven't really thought about it that much before..." Naruto trailed off.

"You should, I think you'd make an excellent leader, you have the right skills to make a great school. It's not to late to change your classes to push you toward that future career." Naruto had to think about it, was that what he really wanted to do? It did seem like something he would like to do. He loved teaching Konohamaru, he loved the satisfaction of knowing he taught him something. Mind it not being appropriate most of the time, but... you get the point.

"I think I would like." Naruto said with a smile.

"Good. I can see it, you have the fire."

"The Fire?"

"Yes the fire, the passion to grow and teach and change things. Most never get that fire, but you have it. I'm proud."

"Thanks old man, that means a lot."

Sarutobi smiled back, parking the car in front of Naruto house. "No problem, Naruto. Remember not to be late tomorrow, and come to my office if you want to change your elective classes." Naruto nodded, grabbing his stuff.

"I'll talk to Iruka tonight about it." With that Naruto shut the car door waving to Sarutobi as he drove off.

Naruto sighed, turning toward the house, but something was off. "Who's car is that?" That asked to himself. There in his driveway was a very expensive black Mercedes, not an ounce of dirt on it. Something was off, very off.

Naruto headed into the house quickly taking his shoes off at the door, there were four other sets that belonged to neither Kakashi or Iruka.

"Um... Iruka?" Naruto called out.

Iruka came from around the corner and sighed in relief, "About time you came home, come one dinners about to start. Kakashi invited his boss and family over so be on your best behavior." _Well now I know who the shoes and car belong to,_ Naruto thought.

Naruto followed Iruka into the dinning room, ready to greet anyone. The everyone looked at him as he entered, he didn't like to be stared at. The people looked very familiar. The father well Naruto assumed had a very stern look about him. His hair was about medium and black. The mother had Long dark black hair and smiled sweetly to him. The oldest son had long black hair in a pony tail, and age lines down his face, but the one that really stood out to Naruto was one smirking at him, he had an evil aura around him that Naruto didn't like, something about him gave off the wrong vibe. And the duck butt hair and charcoal eye, looked way to familiar.

"Well Naruto don't be rude sit down, I was just about to serve the meal." Naruto nodded, taking a seat next to Kakashi who gave him a look of sympathy, Naruto raised an brow in return.

"Naruto I would like to introduce you to the Uchiha's, the owner of the Uchiha Corp." Naruto didn't hear anything past Uchiha, and he got it he understood why they looked to familiar, and his eye's slowly went from widened to narrowed at the smirking Uchiha on the other side of the table.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

**Vitty Rose:** Yeaz! I'm so glad I got this done, I got a thousand and one things I would like to do with this. Hehe. I have no idea when the next one will be posted, but I plan to really focus on the mep I got started. Good news! Las Vegas chapter 6 is almost done & Cheater chapter 4 is close to second, so stay tuned. So please review! Like it, love it? Think I'm hot? I know so do I lols. . Anyway tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Vitty Rose:** Ello everyone, thank you all for the lovely reviews. Hehe. ^-^ I hope you like this new chapter. Thank you everyone who's been sticking with me.

**Warning:** Grammar... um... hm... Nope that's about it. ^-^

**Disclaimer:** I can't believe I have to do this every freaking time.** -**looks through the note cards and mumbles- Well I've already done the pig... And fishing for Naruto's and getting nothing... hm... I guess I could go for the mom joke but that was more mean then funny... -Throws down cards in frustration- That's it! I'm just going to ask for it. Masashi Kishimoto can I own Naruto? Masashi Kishimoto: No. Damn well I tried, unto the story!

_**~SasuNaru~**_

Naruto tried his best to ignore the four Uchiha's around him, Kakashi kept giving him sympathetic looks, while Iruka talked sweetly to them. Naruto had to stop himself from calling Iruka a trader. Did Iruka not remember what that guy did to him? Naruto just sighed poking at the meat loaf Iruka had made.

Naruto finally looked up from his food when he felt eyes on him, and who else but Sasukes? Naruto just glared at him, not bothering to hide his disgust. The guy named Itachi apparently thought this was all very funny because he was smiling, looking like he was having the time of his life. Naruto could already tell he wasn't going to like this guy. Just something was off about him. He just winked. _Very off, _Naruto thought.

"So Naruto," Naruto looked up in surprise, turning towards Mikoto, who smiled sweetly at him. "Do you like living in Konaha?"

"Well it's a lot quieter then Tokyo that's for sure." Naruto replied honestly. "Tokyo was just to big, I enjoy this small town, though it's a lot bigger then what it use to be."

"Oh, you use to live here? I had no idea." _You wouldn't, _Naruto thought.

"Yes we moved away when Naruto was 10 for..." Iruka trailed off, taking a glance at Sasuke who stiffened. "Reasons I cannot say." Iruka finished.

"Sorry if I brought up any bad memories." Mikoto said sadly, Naruto just snorted. Everyone looked at him.

"This meat loaf is great dad, you did a awesome job on it." Naruto said changing the subject.

"You haven't even touched it." Iruka said pointedly.

Naruto pouted, "So, can I not eat it, and still think it's great?"

Iruka gave Naruto a blank look. "No." Iruka said bluntly.

"Well either way I'm full, so if you'll excuse me." Naruto started to get up.

"Oh no you don't; you didn't eat anything." Iruka argued.

"I ate at the old mans house." Naruto lied.

Iruka eye narrowed. "You ate there knowing I had food waiting here?"

Naruto gulped. "Um... Well-"

"It's okay Hatake-san, I'm full also. Do you think maybe Naruto here could give me a tour of the house?" Naruto paled at Sasuke's request, and quickly looked to Iruka giving him the silent 'No!'.

Iruka seemed to catch on, "I-I don-"

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Everyone turned to Fugaku Uchiha. "It gives a chance for just the adults to talk, and the kids to get along."

"Well then lets get going Naruto." Sasuke replied, way to happily for Naruto's liking.

Naruto put on a fake smile, and agent himself he muttered, "Lets get start then shall we."

"Naruto." Iruka called. Naruto sighed in relief, so Iruka was going to sav- "You forgot your plate, make sure you wash it." Naruto glared, but grabbed his plate anyway, Sasuke following right behind him with his own plate.

Naruto did his best to ignore Sasuke as they walked out of the dinning room and into the kitchen. He quickly emptied his left overs into the trash before setting his own dish in the sink, doing the same for Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, handing Naruto his dish. This was the perfect opportunity to get to know Naruto again. Though he was slightly hoping Naruto put it all behind them so that it would be easier, but he just guessed that he'd have to convenience Naruto to. No big deal.

"Why are you smirking?" Naruto asked suddenly, not so nicely either, glaring at Sasuke.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply.

"Whatever lets just get this 'tour' over with." Naruto said turning away from Sasuke.

"Well this is the kitchen, pretty plan, but it works. And if you walk this way." Naruto led him to the living room that was connected to the Kitchen. "This is the living room, where most people like to talk, socialize..."

"No duh dumbass." Sasuke said.

"What did you call me?" Naruto yelled, about to attach Sasuke.

"Naruto! You better be nice to your guest!" Iruka yelled from the dinning room.

Naruto calmed down still glaring at Sasuke. "Sorry Ruka." Naruto yelled back.

Sasuke smirked, Naruto was so easy to get to react. He changed a lot since Sasuke had last seen him. When Naruto was ten he was more quiet and mostly just went with what he said. Now... now things were a lot different, and Sasuke would be lieing if he said he didn't like this new Naruto.

"Come on lets just get this over with," Naruto muttered again, now heading towards the stairs. Naruto did his best to ignore Sasuke's eyes which only seemed to be on him.

"The glass door here leads to the deck, the two rooms on the left, is dad's room, and the study. On the right is my room and the bathroom," Naruto finished. "Well that pretty mu-"

"Can I see it?" Naruto raised an blond eye brow and Sasuke's question, see what?

"See what?" Naruto asked.

"Your room." Sasuke said bluntly, making Naruto blush.

"W-what? Why? No." Naruto said firmly, now glaring at Sasuke.

"Please, I only want to talk." Naruto's eyes narrowed, but Sasuke could tell he was debiting it, and he smirked inwardly. _This is going to be so easy, _Sasuke thought.

"Hm... No."

Sasuke frowned before putting on his best sad look, "I just want to talk to you privately, I feel so bad about what happened to us."

Naruto kept his eyes narrowed, "and what makes you think I want to talk about it?" Naruto asked. "It was so long ago, why would I care?"

"Listen Naruto," Sasuke took a breath, it had to be done if he wanted to gain Naruto's trust. "I'm sorry, I don't know if you care now or not, I just feel like it's the right thing to do. You never deserved to be treated like that." Sasuke had to stop the smirk that started to play on his lips as Naruto's face went from suspicious to guilty.

"How do I know you mean it?" Naruto asked, it was so long ago, maybe it was time to let it go. Naruto thought.

Sasuke bit his lip, he didn't think about that, "I guess you'll just have to take my word." Sasuke smiled at the look on Naruto's face, he knew he'd one now. If one thing hadn't changed about Naruto it was how gullible he was.

Naruto smiled brightly, it felt good to forgive the son of a bitch, even if there was no way of telling if Sasuke was telling the truth, but if there was one thing about Naruto was that he didn't hold grudges. He was willing to forgive anyone willing to be forgiven. Maybe Sasuke really had change, maybe Sasuke wasn't so bad after all, maybe, just maybe they could be friends again.

"I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I trust you. That will take a lot, but I hate to hold grudges and that was a very long time ago, so..." Naruto missed the sinister look in Sasuke eyes as every word was uttered out of his mouth.

"How about this, we can catch up over... do you still like ramen?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course! It's the food of gods!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically. _I guess somethings really don't change,_ Sasuke thought. "But your paying, you better bring lots of money." Naruto smiled brightly, Sasuke's found himself smiling back, he blamed it on the fact his plan was working out so well.

"Hn, we'll leave after school then?" Sasuke asked.

"Sounds great, I'll talk to Iruka about it." Sasuke merely nodded. Now that, that was all over all was left was awkwardness.

"So... what have you been up to?" Naruto finally asked braking the silence, leading Sasuke back down the stairs to the living.

"Hn," Was Sasuke only reply, he smirked as Naruto face aggravated.

"Is that all you can say? That's not even a word." Naruto argued.

"Hn."

"Teme!"

_**~SasuNaru~**_

"Well thank you for stopping bye, come back anytime." Iruka said politely, giving Mikoto a small hug, and hand shakes to all the guys.

"It was such a pleasure to get to know you Iruka-san, I hope to do it again." With that Mikoto gave one last hug to everyone before walking out.

"It was nice getting to know you Hatake-san, and we had a pleasant time." Fugaku said, Kakashi nodded in return shaking his bosses hand.

"Well dobe, I'll see you after school tomorrow." Sasuke replied not waiting for Naruto's answer.

"Teme," Naruto growled.

"It's a shame we didn't get to talk more Naruto-kun," Itachi said with a small smile, "Maybe some other time?" Itachi suggested.

Naruto almost laughed at Itachi's request, "Um... yeah I'll pass on that." With that glare Naruto figured that Itachi didn't get turned down much. "Well if that's all."

"Hn." Itachi walk out. Naruto sighed a breath of relief, that guy gave him the creeps.

"What was this about you and Sasuke hanging out?" Iruka asked seriously.

"That teme said he was sorry, and well it has been along time so I decided to take him up on that offer to buy me ramen." Naruto said with a shrug.

Iruka sighed, but gave Naruto a sad look. "Naruto... Just please be careful okay. The Uchiha hurt you once before, and I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Iruka... dad, you don't have to worry about me so much, I'm not ten anymore."

"I know," Iruka sighed, giving Naruto a hug. "Just be careful okay, I don't entirely trust him." _Or at all, _Iruka added to himself. Iruka could tell, Sasuke was up to something, and he'd be damn if he let Naruto get hurt again. But Iruka knew better then anyone that everyone had to learn by themselves.

"I promise." Naruto added, "and you know I don't go back on my promises." With that Naruto stopped hugging Iruka and headed to his room.

Iruka looked sadly at Naruto's retreating back; Naruto was to gullible for his own good, and easily taken advantage of. Though there was one thing that rang true about Naruto, he never goes back on a promise, even if it was already been broken the moment he decided to forgive Sasuke.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

"So then I said 'Sure Sasuke I'll let you buy me ramen, since I'm kick ass'," Naruto replied at lunch with his friends. Kiba gave him the 'yeah right' look, Sakura looked at him in disbelif along with Ino, the rest just looked uninterested.

"Your saying that Sasuke-Kun offered to buy you lunch?" Sakura asked. "I doubt that Sasuke-kun never talks to anyone." Sakura finished with a 'matter of fact' tone.

Naruto smirked, "Well it's a good thing I'm not 'anyone." Naruto gave a wink to Sakura who shook her head.

"No offence Naruto, but there's no way Sasuke-kun would invi-"

"Dobe, you better not be late," Sasuke said in a slay remark, cutting off Ino, walking past there lunch table to one with a couple of the other popular, none talkative teens. The rest looked back at Naruto giving him a look of disbelief, even the ones that weren't interested before were looking at him.

"What?" Naruto asked looking back at them.

"Since when were you friends with Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Naruto scowled her. "I already told you, what part of old friends, and there parents were over my house yesterday, don't you get?"

"We thought you were just messing around," Kiba said truthfully, taking a drink of his soda.

"W-where d-did you m-meet Sasuke-kun?" Hinata stuttered, I turned to look at her, she just blushed not meeting eye contact.

"Um... Well we met a long time ago when I first lived here." Naruto said not wanting to go more into detail.

"So what just fell out of touch or something?" Ino asked.

"Something like that." Naruto said nervously, the others didn't bug him about it. Naruto was thankful, although it was so long ago it still hurt to think about it.

Naruto checked his watch, it was almost time for class to start up again and he couldn't be late, he gave one last wave to his friends as the walk away heading back to there own class.

Naruto sighed, though it seemed like he was super excited about hanging out with Sasuke, it was the complete opposite. The more he thought about it, the more nervous he got. _I mean what if Sasuke really hadn't changed?_ Naruto kept asking himself. So by the end of the day, as Sasuke waited just outside the school, Naruto was no where to be found.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

**Vitty Rose:** I would like to first apologize with this chapter to me it seems kind of rushed... but this was the best I could write, it's been killing me. e.e Anyway thank you everyone who reads this, I promise to make the next chapter longer and better. ^-^ So till next time...


	5. Chapter 5

**Vitty Rose:** Hey guys I want to say sorry for the extremely long update, a lot of things came up and not just the cord. To be truthful I was actually able to get the new cord in a week, the problem was that I had a week of SasuNaru withdraw, and before you say anything, its really hard to try and write after not writing a single thing for an entire week, not reading anything, or even watching. So I apologize, I can't promise the up dates are going to be faster, but I'm slowly getting back into the grove of things. I do promise however to try my hardest to update my stories, and I want to thank all of you who have been supporting me and sticking with me, its been a rough three months with summer and all, but I'm trying I swear. Lanie12777 has been the best, she's been helping me out a lot also. Anyway just want to thank everyone, and I promise next chapter will be longer, even if its just one word more.

PS- I drew a very crappy picture of Naruto's living room, but if you want to check it out my it's under my deviant are which is cindycollier777.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto do you really think it would be half as awesome as it is?

_**~SasuNaru~**_

Sasuke walked home angrily, he finally thought he had him, finally, though for some reason he felt more disappointed then anything. Of course Sasuke blamed it on the fact that Naruto didn't give into to him. I mean what else could it be right?

Sasuke sighed as he entered his house, taking off his shoes at the door; he didn't bother yell 'I'm home', for he knew for a fact no one would answer him, and he'd just look like an idiot. "Sasuke, hunny is that you?" His mother asked coming around the corner. She had her black hair in a small bun, wearing a black shirt with an apron.

"Yeah it's me mother." Sasuke replied.

"Well that one young fellow we met the other day, you know the Hatake son, Naruto I think it was." Sasuke perked at this, but he didn't show it of course. "He called earlier saying something like, 'Sorry I couldn't make it was busy.' I told him I'd give you the message." His mother said happily before getting back to whatever she was doing in the kitchen.

Sasuke frowned, _What could be more important then me?_ Sasuke thought, heading down the hallway to his room. He set his books down before taking off jacket throwing it casually on his chair. _Stupid dobe ditching me. _What was he suppose to do now?

"So you got stood up, did you?" Sasuke glared at his newest arrival Itachi. He stood at the entrance to Sasuke's room, with a smug look.

"I didn't get stood up," Sasuke said firmly, more so to himself, "he was just busy."

Itachi shook his head, smirk still in place. "Keep telling yourself that, but lets just be serious, he just isn't interested."

Sasuke smirked in return, "Really because if I remember right he said he'd go with me, he turned you down flat." Itachi glared at him, "So I have to say he's way more interested in me then you?" Sasuke mocked.

Sasuke frowned as Itachi smirked suddenly, "Wanna make that bet?"

"What?"

"You heard me, you wanna make a bet?" Sasuke frowned, there were two choices to this, one, he could agree, and have and a more of a challenge to get Naruto, or two, he could say no and look like a coward in front of his brother, and that was defiantly something he couldn't do.

"Fine, I accept, but," Sasuke smirked, Itachi raised a brow, "This is one battle your not going to win."

"Hn, while see about that." Itachi said before leaving Sasuke alone to his won thoughts. Sasuke sighed, _What have I gotten myself into?_

_~SasuNaru~_

Naruto on the other hand felt horrible; he knew he was being a coward, and one thing Uzumaki Naruto wasn't was a coward. He knew he was going to have to confront Sasuke tomorrow and apologize for not showing up, and hope that Sasuke wasn't to pissed about it.

Now another side of Naruto was happy for what he did, and told himself to do it again, and again, and again. Told himself that Sasuke deserved being stood up, because he was no good, and he wanted to pay back, to crush Sasuke like Sasuke did to him, and that ate Naruto up inside. He wasn't that kind of person, and it scared him. Despite how long ago it was Naruto still remembered the betrayal, and hurt he felt. And no matter how much Naruto wanted to forgive and forget, he knew it would take a lot more then an apology from Sasuke to trust and forgive him again.

"Hey Naruto," Iruka called standing at Naruto's door, braking Naruto from his thoughts.

"Hm?" Naruto asked, as looked towards Iruka from his bed.

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked coming over to sit on Naruto's bed.

"Was it wrong?" Naruto asked after a couple of minutes of awkward silence

"Was what wrong?" Iruka asked slightly worried at what Naruto could have done. Knowing Naruto it could be anything from setting the school on fire, to looking up porn on the internet.

"That I ditched Sasuke." Naruto said, looking down at his hands.

Iruka looked surprised, what did Naruto mean he ditched Sasuke? "You ditched Sasuke, but you looked really enthusiastic about it yesterday." On the outside Iruka patted Naruto's shoulder in a worried way, on the inside however, he cheered with delight, _take that Sasuke!_ Iruka cheered.

"I feel really bad about it Iruka, not because I ditched him, but because inside I feel so spiteful towards him. Should I still feel this way?" Iruka felt his heart crush Naruto had such a sad look on face. Iruka didn't really know what to say.

"I.. I don't really know." Naruto looked down sadly, "but," Naruto looked up again, Iruka bit his lip, he didn't have a but. "But, that's for you to determine yourself." Iruka cheered again, he was getting good at this. "I think it's okay to feel a little spiteful towards him, I mean he was your first crush, something like that hurts a lot, it would be weird if you forgave him quickly, right?" Iruka gulped, what was he saying he wasn't suppose to tell a child that.

"So it's okay to feel this way?" Naruto asked again.

"Like I said its natural to feel that way he hurt you, but one of the hardest things to do is forgive someone." Iruka smiled again, patting Naruto's shoulder before standing up. "Well I'm going to head down stairs to make dinner, think about what I said, and you know you can come to me about anything."

Naruto grinned, "I know dad." Iruka smiled, he loved when Naruto called him dad, though it was rarely.

Iruka got up from Naruto's bed and patted him on the head, Naruto swatted his hand away. "Dinner will be ready soon, don't be up here to long." With that Iruka walked out of the room.

Naruto sighed, a resolve coming to himself, Iruka was right he had a reason to not trust Sasuke anymore, and it was going to take a lot more then an apology to forgive him. At the moment, Naruto made a deal with himself, if Sasuke wanted to be his friend again, he was going to have to earn his trust back. Starting tomorrow at school Naruto was going to make that very clear to Sasuke, but for now he was hungry.

~_**SasuNaru**_

Naruto sighed during his last hour class, he hadn't seen Sasuke all day, he didn't know why he was so disappointed. He did let his mind wander on it to much, as soon as the bell rang, Naruto jumped out of his seat grabbing his books.

"Hey man, wanna come hang out this weekend? The gang is planning on hanging out at the cafe again." Kiba asked walking along side Naruto, down the hall.

Naruto stopped at his locker, thinking about it for a second, its not like he had any other plans. "Sure why not, just remind me Friday." Naruto said was a grin.

"Awesome, can't wait to see you then." Kiba said, a small 'woof' came from Kiba's hoodie, Naruto dismissed it as hearing things. With that Kiba walked off with a wave.

Naruto smiled to himself, thinking about the weekend, he knew it was going to be fun to hang out with the entire gang again, he hadn't seen them all since he met them that first time at the Cafe. He quickly shoved his books into his locker shutting the door afterward.

"Why did you ditch me yesterday?" Naruto would never admit it, but he jumped six feet high, and grabbed his heart, looking with very widened eyes at Sasuke.

"Y-you, you TEME!" Naruto yelled and glared at Sasuke, who gave him a very bored look in return, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Hn, so what did you ditch me?" Sasuke asked again.

Naruto sighed scratching the back of his head nervously, not looking Sasuke in the eye, "Well... I... um.. Was busy, yeah busy, ha haha," Naruto gave a nervous laugh.

Sasuke glared at him, "Has anyone ever told you your a horrible lier?"

It was Naruto's turn to glare, "Okay your right I was lieing, but forgive me if I don't want to hang out with you."

"Then why did you agree to go?" Sasuke asked frustrated.

"I-I don't know," Naruto said defeated.

"Then make it up to me, you can come back to my house and we can hang out." Sasuke suggested, inside he smirked, if he could get Naruto back to his house, then he could flaunt Naruto in front of Itachi, show his older brother who's really better.

"No," Naruto said flatly.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked, but quickly hid his emotions again, "What do you mean no?"

Naruto glared, "I mean no, I've come to a resolve Sasuke, if you want me to be your friend again I'm going to have to trust you, and right now, I can't I'm sorry." With that Naruto walked off leaving a slightly pissed Sasuke behind.

As soon as Naruto was out of sight Sasuke slammed his fist into the locker, "Damnit dobe, I'll have you one way or another," Sasuke smirked evilly muttering to himself, "I'll earn your trust, don't worry dobe."

**~_SasuNaru_**

**Vitty Rose:** To Reviewer AkiraDaWolf (If you are reading this): To your review, yes you are right, that was a mistake I made, but by time I realized it, it was to late. Um, I'm actually surprised you were the first to notice it, when I wrote it out for that, my mind blanked, and I had a very, very stupid moment, lols. I hope you can look past it, I know its weird, but.. yeah...

Also thank you to anyone else I did not get to review back to lols, I appreciate and love all review. ^-^


End file.
